New Antioch
History Being one of the first nations settling 3.0, New Antioch began as a city state quickly expanding to encompass more territory and developing its main city, New Antioch. Later into the iteration it established colonies both in the northern ice fields, Nordmandrik, and the south after the Liberation of Jianzhou. With the settlement of New Jerusalem and the founding of a constitution, New Antioch could officially be counted as a nation. Theocratic in nature, the country began an immense project, the construction of a gigantic cathedral, which towered even above the neighboring mountains. This was constructed in honor of Blubb and the five divines, the national religion of New Antioch. New Antioch had good diplomatic relations with its neighbors, especially those within the middle region. Government The advanced New Antiochan government, as described by the constitution was divided into a High Priest, the cabinet, the court and at last, its citizens. The High Priest, assigned by the one true God, could veto the Cabinet unless the vote in question was unanimous. The vote was forwarded to both the citizens with public communications and, if need be, the court and thus became national law. The cabinet was divided into three offices which the people, if voted, were are eligible to hold. These were the Foreign Affairs, War Affairs and Development offices, each taking care of their respective area of expertise. Further information about the constitution, and about the government in general can be found in the infobox. The constitution was written by Rylev, nd freely and voluntarily signed by the people of New Antioch. Religion As transcribed in the olden texts: 'Twas the early days of the first era, the world was yet young. Lord Blubb created the Five Divines on the first day, and with the help of the Five Divines Blubb made water flow and splash. On the third day, Blubb exclaimed "LET THERE BE FISH" and fish there was. On the fourth day Blubb created humans and lesser beings, for what is the world if none are there to appreciate Blubb. Then, on the fifth day Blubb rested and the evil gods took their chance, and thus created the heathens and the sinners. Those who did not follow Blubb, and those who dishonored Blubbs name. Blubb, in a huge rage banished all living to the realm of the overworld and all the sinners to the netherworld, where they would stay forever. It is important to note that this religion is classified as dead past 3.0 iterations. Liberation of Jianzhou New Antioch was one of the prominent participants in the Liberation of Jianzhou against the Kingdom of Danzig, after several refugees arrived from the civil war-torn country. The liberation is deemed a success, with the capturing and the surrender of the previous government and the installment of a new Jianzhouan government. The peace deal divided the country in two, Jianzhou to the north and Danzig to the south. Propaganda was widespread from both sides, some notable examples being "pirater you have declared war on the great khans" and "iNdiE geT oUt of HeRe". The aftermath resulted in instability and the nation never really managed to recover before 3.0 ended shortly after. New Antiochan recruitment leaflet Category:Nations Category:Nation 3.0